


Not My Fault

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Alan Deaton, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Hand Jobs, Human Derek Hale, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Voice Kink, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Human Derek x Magic Stiles - OverstimulationIt’s all Derek’s fault, and nothing he says can change Stiles mind.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Kudos: 165
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Sterek Goodness





	Not My Fault

This was Stiles fault, no matter how often he might say otherwise, this was absolutely Stiles fault. Ever since he started playing with his magic, he’d noticed just how energized he felt, it was like when he took too much Adderall and his brain just couldn’t stop. He’d go around and around, hyper-fixating on one thing after another with no end in sight until he crashed, and oh did he crash HARD. Overdosing on magic was so much worse than Adderall, so much worse, and Stiles, well, he’d rather avoid it thanks.

With his magic though, when he’d gone to Deaton had told him to find an outlet for his energy. Unfortunately, his meds would be of no help when it was magic-induced apparently, so Stiles had looked for an outlet. Boy, had he found it. After trying countless avenues, there was only one thing that seemed to help him sleep soundly after a session of practising the ritual magic the druid had tasked him with. Though, if he had anyone else to learn magic from, he would, the guy was cryptic as hell, couldn’t just tell him to DO THIS, no, just told him to figure out how to burn off the energy. Sure, that _really_ helped.

What did honestly help though, was Derek fucking him right into the mattress until he passed out. Oh, you heard that right, his boyfriend fucking him into their mattress till he was boneless and completely relaxed from the pure orgasmic pleasure that Derek literally fucked into him.

This, of course, got Stiles thinking, oh how he loved it when Derek fucked him, he would swear his boyfriends cock was a thing of pure magic if Stiles didn’t know better, and he did because he’d already been dating Derek since they were in high school before his magic ever showed its mystical face. If they hadn't, he’d wonder if he hadn’t willed the man’s glorious dick to be just perfect for him.

It really was though, just perfect for him. All of Derek was actually.

Anyway, back to what was all Stiles fault, and it started with a question. If Derek could fuck him into unconsciousness while he had an overabundance of magic, just how many orgasms could he give him in one night with his magic fueling him? Derek had just looked at him over his book with a raised eyebrow, that was his boyfriend alright, a million words with just those brows.

That was how they got here, Stiles hands tied to the headboard, not tight enough that his arms ached, but enough that he was stopped from moving around, completely at Derek’s mercy. His whole body felt like it was shaking, the count for orgasms Derek had brought him to today was six. Two with his dick, two with his mouth, another with his hand, and one without even fucking touching him, he was so goddamn sensitive with the last one that he’d cum with the sound of Derek’s voice, the one that was so rough and sinful it could only belong to a sex operator, and the slightest heat of Derek's breath running down his dick.

“Der.”

Calling over to his boyfriend, the bastard was sitting there reading so calmly, now raising his eyes and looking over the top of the book towards him, again with that brow. They’d taken a break after the last one, Derek insisted, half an hour, and he wouldn’t touch him again before that... If Stiles wanted more that is. At any time he could say the safeword, and they’d stop. The safeword was _**football**_ , because Stiles never, and would never, ever play it. Not that he wouldn’t watch it plenty with his dad, but he’d never play it again. Not since bloody Jackson tackled him and broke his ankle in two places, the joint still aches when it rained.

Right now, that eyebrow was raised as he looked over to Stiles when he called his name, eyeing his boyfriend’s cock that was on display for him, now flushed angry red, hard, and leaking precum against his stomach. The fact that he was still able to get hard after so many orgasms was remarkable, and Stiles could only assume it was the magic, like electricity under his skin. While usually when Stiles was overcome by it, Derek could fuck him to release the energy, this time they’d started without any extra magical juice, and Stiles could feel it building, building as it fed into his orgasms like a wildfire.

“Do you need more, baby?”

Stiles whimpered as he nodded, feeling completely desperate. Derek set his book aside, climbing onto the bed with his boyfriend again. As much as Derek thought that this entire thing was beyond him, he couldn't help but love how needy Stiles sounded, looking utterly wrecked on the bed and desperate for more. Hell, just feeling Derek brush his hand over his thigh had Stiles trembling in anticipation, his lip caught between his teeth as he groaned when Derek cupped his balls in his hand,

“Ohh you really do, don’t you?”

Fuck there was that sex operator voice again sending a shudder of need down his spine as if he wasn’t strung out enough. Stiles couldn’t help but writhe a little despite not being able to move much at all as Derek’s fingers wrapped around his dick. He was already covered in so much lube, spit and cum that there was no problem as Derek stroked him in his fingers, the movement sending shockwaves of heat through Stiles. The pleasure was verging on painful now as his head pressed back into the pillowed with a groan.

“Fuck, oh fuck, don’t- don’t stop, so close.”

No, it wasn't going to take much at all as Derek twisted his wrist and kept going, six orgasms and Stiles was beyond sensitive, you’d think he’d stop after the last, after cumming without even being touched, but as always, the Spark was an overachiever. As Derek’s hand moved, Stiles was whimpering, his eyes clenched shut, he didn’t know if he was trying to shut out or focus on the pleasure that was coursing through him at his boyfriend’s hand,

“That’s it, Stiles, so you’re doing so good, cum for me baby, go on, cum for me.”

Derek's voice again did him in as he cried out loudly as he came, his cum spurting over his boyfriend's knuckles at the same time as sparks flew through the air. The sparks seemed to cause a chain reaction as the lights began to flicker like crazy before the whole room was plunged into complete darkness. The only light coming into the room was through the window from the moon. It wasn’t just their room though, the whole building was out, completely short-circuited.

“Football.”

The breathless gasp came from Stiles as Derek glanced around the room, the safe word grabbing his focus instantly and he looked down to Stiles as best he could in the darkness. Shifting, he quickly moved to pull the knots easily undone to free his boyfriend from his binds, soothing his wrists softly under his touch. That was when the rumblings of laughter started,

“See what you did Derek, your fault.”

It was Stiles fault, all Stiles fault, but they’d never agree on that.

**Author's Note:**

> I still need more prompts, pretty please?  
> [Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober Prompt List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553082)


End file.
